A Lone Warrior
by NashaDragonolia
Summary: Nasha and her family are endanger! Nasha's father dies by a dragon named E.N.D. Nasha and her brother move far away from the Kingdom. After moving, Nasha goes to middle school. In high school, there's a group called the BB's. Their leader is Natsu. Nasha joins FairyTail to grow stronger for her revenge. Natsu wants to be friends with Nasha. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Lone Warrior

Table of Contents:

Chapter 1: A New Enemy?

Chapter 2: Goodbye

Chapter 3: Moving & School T_T

Chapter 4: Another Enemy?

Chapter 5: Can I trust you?

Chapter 6: Brother!

Chapter 7: END

Chapter 8: The Hospital

Chapter 9: Attack!

Chapter 10: Help!

Chapter 11: Secret Revealed

Chapter 12: Start Over?

Chapter 13: More Friends?

Chapter 14: Disappear

Chapter 15: Faded

Chapter 16: New beginning

Chapter 17: Sorry

Chapter 18: Final

*Prologue*

Hi! I'm Nasha. Right now I am living with my friend Natsu, in Mongolia(It's a Town). Before, I was living in the Kingdom of Fiore. If you are wondering if Natsu and I are together, the answer is no. The reason I am living with him is because we are great friends and I don't really have a family besides Zeref. Who is Zeref? He is my brother. My mother left us when I was only 5. My dad took care of Zeref and I. He is gone now. ~Sniff Sniff~ Don't worry. It's ok. Anyway, back to Natsu and I living together… How I met Natsu? Well… It's a long story. Are you sure you want to know? Well, even if you say no, i'm going to tell you anyway. First, can you guess how old I was when I met Natsu? Well, even if you don't guess, that's fine. I'm going to tell you anyway. I met Natsu when I was 14, in Middle School, going into High School. Basically, I met him during the summer. I didn't really care when I first met him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today is finally the day where I can go out and meet people! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nasha. Right now I am 10 years old. Now, back to what I was saying, the only people I know is my Father (Igneel) and my big Brother (Zeref). My Father never lets me out because he thinks some people will bully me and I will hurt them. In the Kingdom of Fiore, anyone with magic, at any age must go and serve the king as one of his Garou Knights. My father doesn't want anyone to know that my whole family has magic. I am a dragon slayer. My father is teaching me magic. Igneel is a dragon. He is the Fire Dragon. You may be thinking, how does a dragon fit in a small house? Well, my Father also has a human form. My brother Zeref has dark magic. He can kill people without even touching them. Even though Zeref is a very strong person, he is actually really nice. Anyways, i'm going to go outside now. ~Nasha walks outside~ Wow! The outside world looks amazing! It's so amazing, I don't even know how to describe it! "BOOM!" What was that! ~Nasha looks around, just to see smoke coming from a tall house~ Oh no! I need to help them! ~Nasha runs all the way to the house on fire without hearing her brother's yell~ "NASHA! COME BACK!" Zeref's desperate yell tried to reach Nasha, only to be left alone with no response. "Oh great. If Father finds out that I lost Nasha, due to a big BOOM, i'm going to be in big trouble." Zeref sighed as he went after his pink headed sister. "IS EVERYONE OKAY?" a loud microphone sounded above Nasha's head. *I got to hurry and help those people no matter what.* ~Nasha rushed to the building and started to eat the fire~ "LOOK! A CHILD IS EATING FIRE!" A random person yelled. "OMG! WE NEED TO GET HER OR SHE WILL GET BURNED!" Another cried. "SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING." Someone answered. ~After eating the fire, the people around her started to whisper. Nasha was very surprised that people can get distracted easily~ *Why are they whispering to each other instead of wondering how this fire happened?* Oh ya, I forgot to tell you. Being a dragon slayer can give me good hearing, smell, sight, and I can eat what that dragon eats. For me, I am a all dragon slayer. It means I can slay any dragon. No matter what the type is. Some examples are, the Fire dragon, Water dragon, Air dragon, Earth dragon, Light dragon, Shadow/Dark dragon, and the Metal dragon. The names of the dragons I just listed are all the dragons that I already met. They are all really nice. We became friends to! Now I know that some people would ask, "Aren't you supposed to slay dragons? Not become their friends." My response to that is, not all dragons are bad. In fact, many dragons are- "I finally found you." The deep, dark, and shadowy voice surprised Nasha. "W-Who are y-you?" Nasha's reply was staggery. "I am E.N.D, the dragon that wants to destroy you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Goodbye

"D-destroy m-me?!" Nasha was frightened. Nobody from the outside world has met Nasha so why would this dragon want to destroy Nasha? "W-what did I do?" Nasha's reply was only a small whisper. "There is a prophecy about you. The reason why I want to destroy you because, when you are older, you will destroy me! Now, I will destroy you before you grow up so I never have to worry about you ever again!" E.N.D's growl turned into a roar. A roar so mighty that my Father heard. Hearing that roar made him have to turn into his dragon form/real form. Igneel flew high enough so that he can see the whole city. Looking around, he spotted a gigantic black figure, resting on a house. As Igneel flew towards the figure, it was E.N.D he saw. Seeing E.N.D, Igneel flew faster, knowing that I was in danger. As my Father flew closer, he saw a small little person, in E.N.D's hand/claw. When Igneel was close enough, he realised that the figure in E.N.D's hand was Nasha! Desperate to save Nasha, Igneel flew right into E.N.D. As I saw my father fly into E.N.D, I saw that, in my father's eyes, showed no regrets. ~To Zeref~ Where are you Nasha? Zeref wondered as he searched endlessly for Nasha. "BAM!" Zeref suddenly jumped with surprise. "Great. Another problem. Well, at least now I know where Nasha is." ~To Nasha~ "Igneel!" Nasha slobbed. "Don't leave me! What am I going to do without you!" Before Igneel lost all his energy, he replied, using the rest of his leftover magic. "N-Nasha, don't worry." "Igneel!" Nasha's slobbs started to stop. Just before Igneel left, his last words are, "Nasha, listen, there is a saying that I would say, to help me get through it when times are tough. If you can stand, you can walk. If you can walk, you can fight. Don't give up." By that time, Nasha started to slob again. "Be brave and forever remember my words. My days with you were the happiest. Take care and be nice to your brother." After saying his last words, Igneel started to fade away.

"IGNEEL!" Nasha cried into the thick rain. Zeref came and saw what happened. Zeref let Nasha cry some more then helped her feel better. Soon after, they went home. "Nasha, you said that the dragon's name was E.N.D?" Zeref's question made Nasha want to cry some more. Even so, she gathered her strength and replied. "Yes. He wanted to destroy me because in the future, I will destroy him! You know what! I will. I will burn E.N.D into a crisp! I'm all fired up now!" Hearing Nasha say that made Zeref feel better. Nasha was turning into her regular self again. Just before Nasha said, "I'm all fired up now.", Nasha was burning on fire. It looked like she was about to fight E.N.D already. "Nasha." Zeref's tone became serious. "Yes big Brother?" Nasha started to wonder what the news will be. Judging by the tone, it seemed like it was bad news. "We are moving far away from here."


End file.
